Regalo de Navidad
by feellikeaplat
Summary: Durante una batalla de bolas de nieve, Ferb vislumbra en el cuello de su hermano un collar del que desconocía tal existencia.


En estas fechas tan señaladas, decidí escribir una historia poquito a poco. Bueno ejem, historia... Simplemente es una narración en la que aparecerá como protagonista Phineas, no es ambientada ni nada, solo una idea que se me ocurrió hace meses y que fui adaptando a estos tiempos tan alegres y festivos conocidos como Navidad.

Bien, para separar líneas temporales usaré barra baja y puntos "_._._._".

Un descargo de responsabilidad: Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

Y sin mas dilación, la lectura.

* * *

Phineas llevó sus manos al suelo, cogió un cúmulo de nieve, lo moldeó y se lo tiró a su hermano. Este recibió el impacto inesperadamente.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Debes estar mas atento Ferb!- exclamó Phineas sonriente mientras preparaba un buen montón de bolas de nieve.

El peliverde sonrió levemente, se agachó y le lanzó una ofensiva.

-¡Fallaste!- reía alegre el pelirrojo mientras se burlaba de él tras un fuerte de nieve.

Ferb amontonó un poco de nieve para protegerse y no tardó mucho en estallar la batalla. Golpe por allí... Golpe por allá...

Hasta que se hizo el silencio. Phineas elevó la cabeza un poco observando el campo de guerra. En el cuartel enemigo no se observaba movimiento.

-Qué extraño...- susurró Phineas entornando los ojos.- Debo tener cuidado, se espera un ataque sorpresa...

El pelirrojo miró a los lados receloso. No hallaba movimiento sospechoso. De repente sintió algo frío en su nariz. Phineas tocó con la mano y vió que era nieve.

-¿Em...?- miró hacia arriba extrañado de que pudiese empezar a nevar y lo vió.- Hola Ferb...

El hermanastro estaba subido al árbol sujetando una pistola de bolas de nieve que goteaba agua.

-¡Ops!- murmuró Phineas asustado.

Ferb empezó a disparar sin parar sepultando a su hermano bajo un montón de nieve que se elevaba cada vez más y más. El peliverde paró el fuego y saltó del árbol. No veía a su hermano por ningún lado.

-Has ganado, hermano.- reconoció Phineas sacando su cabeza de entre la nieve.

El peliverde alzó el pulgar sonriente.

El pelirrojo salió de la nieve limpiándose concienzudamente. Ferb vió resplandecer algo en su pecho en ese instante. Phineas vió que lo miraba curioso.

-¿Pasa algo, Ferb?- preguntó su hermano.

El chico solo señaló a sus torso, en el lucía un brillante collar de oro, a primera vista su forma era como la de un corazón partido por la mitad. Phineas dirigió su vista.

-Ah, sí. Se me salió el collar.- comentó mientras lo guardaba por dentro de su chaqueta. Ferb se le quedó mirando.- ¿Qué? ¿Te interesa saber porque llevo este collar?

El hermanastro simplemente asintió.

-De acuerdo, pero vayamos adentro, aquí fuera hace frío.- dijo Phineas mientras caminaba al interior de su hogar.

Los dos hermanos pasaron al cuarto, quitaron sus abrigos y se acomodaron en el salón. Ferb se dispusó a escuchar para descubrir quién le había dado ese collar del que desconocía tal existencia.

Phineas metió su mano por dentro de su jersey y sacó el objecto. Dirigió sus dedos a un pequeño cierre y abrió el corazón partido mostrando una foto.

-Esa es... Isabella.-soltó Ferb admirando la foto de su amiga sorprendido.

Así es.- afirmó el pelirrojo enseñandosela.

-¿Ella te dió esto?- preguntó su hermano.

-No. Yo lo compré y le regalé la otra mitad a ella.- explicó Phineas sonriente.

Ferb se quedó estupefacto, esto no era propio de su hermano para nada. Le costaba creer que él hubiese tenido ese detalle con ella. Pero mas le extrañó que él mismo desconociese ese momento insólito de Phineas.

-Y... ¿Cuándo se lo diste?- preguntó el peliverde.

-¿Recuerdas hace dos años por navidades?-preguntó Phineas.

-Sí, pero aquellas navidades yo acompañé a papá durante unos días a su exposición de antigüedades.

-Ocurrió justo en la víspera de navidad, pero será mejor que te lo explique desde el principio, verás...

**Dos años en el pasado.**

Un niño recogía con su pala nieve aburrido a la entrada de su casa, esta había dificultado la salida al exterior y la tarea de quitarla de en medio había sido encomendada a nuestro amigo pelirrojo.

-Qué rollo...- se quejó mientras amontonaba otro montón a un lado.- Ojalá tuviese una recogedora gigante para... ¡Un momento! Ferb, ya sé lo qué vam...- su habla se vió interrumpida cuándo observó que estaba solo.- Oh, es verdad. La exposición...

De repente, una voz la sacó de su trance.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Isabella.

El pelirrojo paró su pala y vió a su vecina al frente.

-Hola Isabella, estoy recogiendo la nieve de la entrada pero es muy aburrido.-comentó un poco desganado mientras seguía su trabajo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó sonriente sacando tras de sí una pala.

-¿En serio lo harías?

-Por supuesto.- afirmó divertida mientras empezaba a paletar junto al pelirrojo.

Los dos amigos empezaron a conversar mientras cumplían la tarea juntos, bien había veces que uno empezaba una batalla de bolas de nieve, pero tiempo tiempo, despejaron el jardín en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Ya acabamos?- preguntó Phineas viendo el asfalto y la hierba húmeda.

-Eso parece. Se me pasó el tiempo volando.- comentó Isabella guardando los utensilios.- Bien, ya hemos acabado así que me voy.

-No, espera.- exclamó Phineas cogiendola por el brazo.-¿No te gustaría quedarte aquí?

-¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo?- preguntó ilusionada la chica.

-Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer despúes de que me ayudases. Lo pasaremos bien.- dijo Phineas.- Si no tienes nada que hacer... Podrías quedarte.

-Me encantaría...

Los dos amigos pasaron al interior del hogar.

-¿Hechas una carrera de bicis de techo?- preguntó Phineas mientras subía las escaleras.

-¿Bicis de techo?- preguntó extrañada.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta de su habitación pero antes de entrar se hizo a un lado.

-Las damas primero...

Isabella se sonrojó mientras pasaba al cuarto sin poder creérselo, tenía a Phineas para ella sola, situación que no se daba muy a menudo. La chica observó bien el lugar en el que se encontraba en busca de esas bicis de techo, pero no vio nada fuera de lo común. Sintió unos golpecitos en su hombro, dirigió su mirada a Phineas que le sonreía señalando al techo. Isabella alzó la cabeza y vió un circuíto completo de bicis en el techo de la habitación de su amigo.

-Guau, ¿desde cuando tienes eso ahí?- preguntó la muchacha sin dejar de observar el juego.

-Desde ayer. Ferb se fue para entretenerme la hice, me resultó raro construirla sin él aunque reconozco que fue algo nuevo.- comentó mientras sacaba de un cajón una bici en miniatura de color rojo y otra rosa.

-¿Cómo funciona?- preguntó la chica cogiendo dicho vehículo.

-Fácil.-dijo entregándole un mando control remoto.-Pulsando este botón la bici se transporta a la parrila de salida, mediante un mecanismo especial se adhiere al techo y puedo correr contrarrestando la molesta atracción de la gravedad. Pero cuidado, si aceleras demasiado o muy poco el dispositivo cohesivo se debilitará y la bici acabará cayendo.

-Suena bien, ¿empezamos?

-Ya tardas.-bromeó Phineas competitivo.

-Tú te lo buscaste, Flynn...

La carrera de mini-bicis empezó rauda mientras los chicos peleaban por llegar victoriosos a la meta. Vueltas y vueltas despues Isabella no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco, a Phineas se le caía seguido su vehículo, y si no se caía se estrellaba contra los obstáculos de la manera mas tonta.

-Phineas, ¿qué te pasa? Te noto un poco distraído y distante.- dijo Isabella mirando de reojo a su compañero a la vez que seguía la carrera.

-No me pasa nada.- comentó mientras giró la cabeza para ver a su amiga. En ese momento, el adhesivo amainó y la bici se desprendió del techo aterrizando en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-¡Auh!- se quejo mientras llevaba sus manos al lugar afectado.

-Pero serás tonto, déjame ver.- le regañó Isabella viendo el golpe.

-¿Es mucho?

-No, ni siquiera te rabuñó, pero te quedará un pequeño chichón.

-¿Por un golpecito tan pequeño me quedará un chichón?

Isabella le dió una colleja en la cabeza sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- protestó Phineas.

-Por esto te iba a quedar el chichón, estate mas atento bobo.- reprendió Isabella divertida.

-¿Ah, sí? Ahora verás.- amenazó Phineas sonriente mientras empezaba a perseguirla.

-Jajaja, para de perseguirme.- reía Isabella escapando de él.

Isabella salió de la habitación y corrió por el pasillo hasta pararse al borde de las escaleras.

-¡Uoh, menos mal que he frenado que sino me caía por las escaleras!

-¡Te tengo!- Phineas la cogió por detrás de repente pero perdió el equilibrio y cuando los dos se dieron cuenta ya estaban rodando escaleras abajo. Phineas aterrizó de espaldas, se movió un poco dolorido e intentó levantarse pero Isabella cayó encima del al instante.

-Auh...

La chica levantó la cabeza aturdida y vio que estaba cara a cara con Phineas. El chico la miró a los ojos directamente y esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse en la delicada situación en la que se encontraban. El pelirrojo vio la condición de la muchacha y empezó a sentir como le ardían las mejillas, ¿acaso se estaba ruborizando? Isabella no sabía que hacer pero vió que era ahora o nunca, sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos y empezó a acercar sus labios a los de su amado. Phineas estaba estático sin saber que hacer, su mente no pensaba con claridad, veía a Isabella acercarse cada vez mas y mas, no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero algo le ordenaba estar quietecito y dejarse hacer. Era el momento, nada ni nadie en el mundo podría ser capaz de interrumpir este instante...

-¡GRRR!

Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron girando la cabeza rapidamente para ver a Perry a su lado gruñéndoles insistentemente buscando algo de atención.

-Oh, estás ahí Perry...-comentaron los dos amigos a la vez.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente y rapidamente se separaron. Phineas se rascaba la oreja nervioso e Isabella carraspeaba avergonzada pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

-Bueno, Perry debe tener hambre, será mejor que le de su comida.-balbuceó Phineas mientras cogía a su mascota y la llevaba a la cocina. Isabella lo acompañó sin saber que decirle y a la vez rabiosa por dentro, había perdido una gran oportunidad. El pelirrojo sacó la comida de ornitorrinco y se la sirvió a Perry en su tazón. Los dos se quedaron mirando como el monotrema comía lento pero constante.

-Me sentía solo...-soltó Phineas de repente sin que nadie se lo esperase.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me sentía un poco vacío sin Ferb desde que se marchó.

-Por eso estabas distraído antes, porque lo echabas de menos.

-Así es, pero cuando viniste tú, me animaste y pasaste la tarde conmigo. Gracias a ti he vuelto a recuperar mi optimismo.- dijo Phineas mirandola sonriente.-No se que haría si no estuvieses aquí...

Isabella miró hacia otro lado para tapar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Soy muy afortunado de tenerte como amiga. Sabes, no sé lo que pasó antes pero no me molestó, creo que hasta me gustó. Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de como me sentía porque por mucho que buscaba una respuesta a lo que pasaba no la encontraba. No fuí capaz de pensar con claridad realmente.

La chica escuchaba emocionada sin saber que decir porque ya lo estaba diciendo el todo.

-Isabella, despues de esto, está claro que no podemos ser solo amigos...

A la muchacha le dió un vuelco el corazón viendo que su sueño se hacía realidad por momentos.

-Deberíamos... Deberíamos...

-¿Deberíamos...?

-¡Ser los mejores amigos!

En ese momento el mundo tuvo un "FacePalm" colectivo.

Isabella cayó de espaldas al suelo impresionada por la gran inocencia que puede llegar a tener este niño. Incluso Perry se llevó la pata a la cara sorprendido por la ignorancia de su amo.

-¡Claro Phineas, claro que podemos ser los mejores amigos! ¿Cómo pudiste fallar en el momento mas obvio.- exclamó Isabella molesta mientras cogía su abrigo y marchaba de la casa de su mejor amigo enfadada dando un sonoro portazo.

-¡Mira, le gustó la idea!- dijo alegre el pelirrojo mirando a su mascota. Perry lo miró molesto y movió la cabeza a los lados.-Bueno, creo que se marchó un poco enojada aunque no sé porque. ¿En qué fallé? En fín, fuese en lo que fese, será mejor solucionarlo.

Phineas cogió a su mascota en brazos y se quedó pensativo.

-Uhm, le puedo hacer un regalo. ¿Un helado? Nah, eso lo hacía cuando teníamos cinco años.- comentó mientras miraba el collar de Perry, lo abrió y observó la foto del interior.-Mira que jóvenes eramos...

¡Eh, un momento! Perry, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy.

-¡Grrr!

-Le regalaré un collar. Pero no un collar cualquiera, claro.-comentaba alegre el niño mientras cogía al ornitorrinco y subía a su habitación.-Uhm... Debería tener algo por aquí...

El muchacho revolvió apresurado en un cajón de su mesita y encontró lo que quería, su ornitorrinco-hucha. Buscó un pequeño saliente por debajo del objeto y en cúanto lo encontró tiró de él.

Un notable montoncito de billetes se deslizó por el hueco deseosos de encontrar algo de espacio. Phineas lo contó todo un par de veces y asegurándose de tener suficiente dinero ahorrado lo guardó de nuevo en su hucha monotremática.

-Bien Perry, ¿me quieres acompañar?

-¡Grrr!

-¡Ese es el espíritu!

El dueño y la mascota abandonaron el hogar felices dirigiéndose al centro comercial Gogolplex, que aunque este distaba de una gran distancia, fueron andando tranquilamente.

-Mamá no sabe que estamos aquí. Y además dejé la casa sola. Será mejor que volvamos rápido o nos caerá una buena regañiña.-rió el pelirrojo a la vez que sujetaba con su otra mano la hucha. Perry solo gruñó ante el comentario mientras miraba receloso el ornitorrinco guarda-dinero.

Un buen rato después, los compañeros llegaron al centro comercial, atravesaron la puerta sintiendo un reconfortante calor que desentonaba con el exterior gélido. Ni cinco minutos tardaron en llegar a la joyería más próxima.

Phineas se adentró en la tienda y contempló admirado todo lo que se guardaba en ella, anillos, collares, pendientes, gemelos, pulseras e incluso relojes. Todos hechos con metales preciosos.

El niño se acercó al mostrador dónde la dependienta lo miraba curioso por ver a un chico acompañado por un pequeño ornitorrinco y su hucha.

-¿Buscabas algo pequeño?- preguntó la mujer sonriente.

-Sí, un collar para mi amiga.-contestó inocente e intentando actuar como un adulto.-Pero no uno cualquiera. Quiero que sea único, especial, solo lo mejor para ella.

-Vaya, si que eres decidido. Creo que tengo lo que buscas.-rió la dependienta buscando tras el mostrador. Al instante sacó una pequeña cajita y se abrió.-Son dos collares con forma de corazón partido, tienen un pequeño compartimento para que pongas su foto o la tuya. Está hecho de oro del bueno.

-¡Perfecto! Aquí tiene el dinero.-dijo dándole la hucha ornitorrinco. La mujer observó sorprendida al chiquillo y abrió su curiosa hucha.

-Aquí hay muchísimo mas de lo que cuestan los collares. Ten esto todo es tuyo. Espero que a tu amiga le guste el collar.-exclamó la joven sonriente.

-Gracias por todo, yo tambien lo espero.-se despidió Phineas sonriente cogiendo la hucha.-¡Ah, y tome!

El pelirrojo le dejó cinco dólares encima del mostrador mientras salïa disparado del local.

-Eh gracias...-murmuró la dependienta cogiendolos.-Años trabajando aquí y el primero que me deja popina es un niño y su ornitorrinco...

Phineas corría alegre junto a Perry sujetándo el collar fuertemente.

-A Isabella le encantará su regalo. Se lo daré hoy mismo, estamos a la víspera de navidad.

En muy poquito tiempo el chico y su amigo monotrema llegaron a Maple Drive. El pelirrojo ya avistaba la casa de su amiga. Cada vez mas cerca y mas cerca... Hasta que algo lo detuvo bruscamente agarrándole el brazo.

-¿De dónde vienes si se puede saber?-preguntó su madre enfadada.

-Del centro comercial, fui a comprar un regalo para Isabella.-explicó Phineas nervioso.

-¡Oh, qué tierno! Pero no debiste irte sin avisar, no dejaste ni una nota.-dijo Linda olvidando el enfado.-Por hoy no sales mas.

-Pero yo quería darle el regalo ahora.

-Lo siento, pero te fuíste sin avisar y eso merece un pequeño castigo.

Phineas entró cabizbajo dentro de su casa acompañado por su madre. Subió a su habitación y guardó su hucha. Se tumbó en su cama y miró los collares.

-Les falta algo...-murmuró observándolos. Cogió un álbum y buscó dos fotos que les fuesen perfectas. En cambio no encontró ninguna que pudiese usar de su agrado. El collar era único y se merecía unas fotos únicas.-Bueno, da igual, lo importante es darle el regalo hoy. Mañana ya será navidad pero yo quiero entregarselo ya hoy, como Santa Claus a medianoche.

El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo como si hubiese dado en el clavo.

-Eso es Perry, esta noche me infiltraré en su casa y le daré el regalo personalmente.

La tarde pasó rápida así como la cena de navidad y los festejos. Dieron las doce en punto de la noche y ya todos dormían plácidamente en sus camas. O casi todos.

-Llegó el momento...-murmuró el pelirrojo saliendo de su cama. Sacó su pijama y bajo él lucía ropa de abrigo. El chico sacó una pistola atada a un gancho, abrió la ventana de su carto y disparó el objecto. La flechita voló raudo acercándose a la casa de su vecina enganchándose en un poste que se hallaba en el jardín de su amiga. El chico cogió un agarre que juntó con la cuerda que unía las dos casas y se deslizó a través de ella.

Phineas se soltó comprobando que estaba en el lugar adecuado. Se posó delicadamente en el tejado pensando entrar por la cheminea pero dió un paso en falso y resbaló cayendo desde el tejado hasta un cubo de basura. Un líquido lo salpicó por todos lados. Phineas salió del cubo totalmente mojado. Sacó su linterna y se iluminó para ver donde se había manchado.

-¿Pintura roja?

El chico ignoró lo ocurrido y subió al tejado de nuevo, por suerte se había atado con una crda a la que unía a los dos hogares. Se acercó a la cheminea y improvisó una polea para pder bajar a través de ella. El pelirrojo se colgó boca abajo y empezó a soltar cuerda para descender lentamente. Ya casi había llegado al suelo cuando se le escurrió la cuerda de entre sus manos y se estampó de morros levantando una humareda blanca.

Phineas se aguantó un estornudo y observó contra que se había chocado.

¿Harina? Ah, debieron apagar el fuego con harina.

El pelirrojo se dirigió al cuarto de su amiga y abrió la puerta lentamente para encontrarla dormida en su cama. Phineas cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó absorto mirándola. Tenía un rostro precioso, la chica sonreía como si estuviese teniendo un buen sueño. De rpente, empezó a murmurar algo. Phineas se acercó lentamente para escuchar lo que decía.

-Phineas... Yo... Tambien... Te...

El pelirrojo se acercó un poco mas pero desgraciadamente se tropezó con algo y cayó al selo despertando a su amiga.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó sobresaltada.

Phineas se levantó vacilante ante ella.

-¿S-santa Claus?- tartamudeó al verlo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Soy Phineas.- dijo extrañado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y disfrazado de Santa?- preguntó Isabella.

-Solo venía a darte tu regalo, y no estoy disfrazado.-dijo el chico.

Isabella abrió una puerta de su armario y lo puso enfrente de un espejo para que se viese. El pelirrojo vió su ropa de abrigo totalmente roja y una barba hecha a base de harina. Además lucía un pequeño gorrito de navidad que no sabîa de donde había sacado.

-Bueno da igual como viniese.-dijo limpiándose la harina de su cara.-Yo solo quiero darte tu regalo.

Phineas le entregó el colgante dejando a Isabella sorprendida.

-¿Me has comprado un collar?-preguntó Isabella mirándolo emocionada.-¿Para mí?

-Por supuesto, yo tengo una mitad igual. Solo le falta una buena foto.

-Sin problema.-Isabella cogió sonriente un álbum y sacó una foto. En ella aparecían ella y Phineas riendo alegremente. Era así de simple, pero esa foto guardaba mucho cariño para Isabella. La cortó por la mitad y le dió un trozo a Phineas.

-Esta fue la foto que nos hicimos el día que nos conocimos.-murmuró Phineas sonriente.-Es perfecta. ¡Muchas gracias Isabella! ¡Y feliz navidad!

-Feliz navidad a ti tambien. Y gracias por el collar, ha sido perfecto.

Los dos amigos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo dejándose llevar por el momento.

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme.-dijo Phineas dirigiendose a la ventana.

-¿Te vas a ir por ahí? No, yo te acompaño hasta la puerta.-exclamó Isabella cogiendolo del brazo.

-De acuerdo.

Los chicos se acercaron lentamente en silencio hasta la entrada, Isabella cogió la llave y arió la puerta haciendo el menor ruído posible.

-Bueno, supongo que hasta mañana.-murmuró Phineas.

-Supongo...-comentó la chica triste porque se tuviese que ir.

El pelirrojo lanzó un suspiro al cielo pero algo hizo que se quedase mudo. Isabella dirigió su vista hacia dónde miraba su amigo. Encima de ellos, se sujetaba al porche una pequeña rama de acebo. La chica se ruborizó al instante y miró a Phineas que continuaba observando el adorno.

-Es muérdago...-murmuró Phineas bajando la cabeza y mirando a su amiga a los ojos. Esta estaba estática sin saber que hacer mientras su cara enrojecía a límites imposibles.-Feliz navidad, Isabella...

Phineas acercó su cara a la de su amiga y le dió un tímido beso en la mejilla. En el chico corrió hacia su casa y se metió en el hogar dejando a su amiga en la puerta. Isabella estaba petrificada intentando volver a la realidad.

-Me ha besado... En la mejilla pero me ha besado.-tartamudeó la chica nerviosa. Se metió en la casa involuntariamente dejandose llevar mientras su cerebro parecía estar desconectado de cualquier estímulo. Se echó en la cama con expresión neutra mientras intentaba digerir lo ocurrido.

-Me ha besado... ¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera?

Phineas entró a su cuarto nervioso. Se quitó la ropa y se puso rapidamente el pijama. Se acostó pensando lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo reaccionó así?- se preguntaba Phineas alterado.-Algo me controló, no era yo mismo. Nunca me había pasado esto... Debo estar efermo, sí debe ser eso, mejor olvidarlo... Le tendré que pedir disculpas a Isabella.

El pelirrojo se calló durante unos minutos.

-Y sin embargo, me gustó...

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Phineas acabó de narrar ante la atención de su hermano.

-¿La besaste?-preguntó perplejo el peliverde.

-Sí, pero fue como casi inconscientemente. Solo fue un pequeño beso de tradición, nada más.-explicó Phineas.

-Eres bobo...-murmuró Ferb marchando de donde su hermano.

Phineas la vió irse y quedó extrañado por la reacción de su hermanastro.

-Bueno Perry, nos quedamos solos, ¿te hace un trozo de pastel?-le preguntó risueño Phineas al ornitorrinco, que se había acomodado en su regazo.

-¡GRRR!

-¡Así me gusta!-exclamó alegre llevándose al monotrema hacia la cocina.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Aquí está mi nueva historia, ambientada en navidad. Espero que os gustase. Sinceramente, quedé contenta con el resultado, aunque siempre podré mejorar. No duden en dejar reviews, y respecto al concurso de fics navideños, suerte a todos los participantes.

¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!


End file.
